1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a magnetic resonance (MR) image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
MRI apparatuses are apparatuses that photograph an object by using a magnetic field. MRI apparatuses three-dimensionally show lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, and a heart in addition to bones, at a desired angle, and thus are being widely used for an accurate diagnosis of a disease. In a heart which beats with time, the presence of a disease of the heart is determined by acquiring and analyzing an MR image in units of a certain time.
A user (hereinafter referred to as an operator, a radiologist, or a manipulator) of an MRI apparatus manipulates the MRI apparatus to acquire an image. Since the user of the MRI apparatus repeatedly manipulates the MRI apparatus over a period of years, the convenient manipulation of the MRI apparatus is a very important issue.